L'attaque du Chemin de Traverse
by bellatrix92
Summary: Fin 2020, Hermionne Weasley assiste à une réunion internationale entre sorciers et moldus quand sa vie bascule...
1. Chapter 1

Une fois n'est pas coutume au pays du crachin, le ciel déversait ce soir-là de véritables trombes d'eau. Et Angela Merkel se demandait si, diable, quelque-chose lui aurait été épargné durant ses presque vingt ans de mandat.

Élue chancelière presque deux décennies plus tôt, Angela avait cru défaillir lorsque, restée seule dans son bureau de travail, elle avait vu un homme sortir de sa cheminée. La honte l'envahissait toujours au souvenir du hurlement de terreur qu'elle avait poussé. L'inconnu âgé, barbu et vêtu comme les mordus de festivals médiévaux, s'était présenté :

\- Ulrick Wagner, Ministre de la Magie du Saint Empire romain germanique.

\- Vous vous fichez de moi ?

Fille de pasteur et profondément cartésienne, Mme Merkel ne goûtait guère ce genre de plaisanteries. Encore tétanisée, elle ne parvenait pas à décider s'il s'agissait d'un canular ou d'une tentative d'assassinat. Wagner avait alors pointé sa baguette et transformé son plumier en hamster. Elle avait sursauté mais refusé de croire ses sens : mettant cela sur le compte d'une surcharge de stress.

\- Je rêve… Avait-elle murmuré, à la manière de quelqu'un qui se serait accroché à un dernier espoir.

Presque vingt ans après, Angela Merkel savait qu'elle ne rêvait pas, pour la simple et bonne raison que tout ce qu'elle avait vu dépassait largement ses rêves (et cauchemars) les plus fous. Assise à la même table que les autres dirigeants européens conviés en Angleterre, elle était la plus ancienne de tous, sorciers compris, et celle qui pouvait probablement se vanter de la meilleure connaissance des deux mondes. Certains des dirigeants qu'elle avait côtoyés ici-même étaient morts, Jacques Chirac étant le dernier en date.

Elle se rappelait encore son côté faussement affable et détaché lorsque Sackleboth, le ministre de la Magie anglais de l'époque, lui avait annoncé la fuite possible d'anciens mangemorts en France et leur lien probable avec une série d'assassinats et enlèvements d'enfants.

En cette quinzième réunion annuelle des dirigeants européens et de leurs homologues du monde magique, réunion active depuis 2005 et qu'elle avait participé à instaurer, l'ambiance était tendue. Les sorciers, elle le savait déjà, étaient porteur de mauvaises nouvelles. Cela faisait des années à présent que le même constat tournait en boucle.

Des deux côtés, l'intolérance devenait de plus en plus présente, universelle même. Les épisodes de violence qui ravageaient le monde moldu sur tout le bassin méditerranéen n'étaient pas de leur seul fait. En même temps les ravages provoqués par les moldus portaient à conséquence jusque dans le monde sorcier dont le décalage croissant était une véritable bombe à retardement.

Merkel se concentra sur la femme de tout juste quarante ans qui s'était présentée à elle comme la nouvelle ministre de la magie d'Angleterre. Jonathan Adler, son homologue germanique l'avait décrite comme progressiste, brillante, engagée contre les inégalités et l'intolérance, et surtout extrêmement courageuse. Auparavant directrice du département de la Justice Magique, elle était parvenue à ramener la paix avec les centaures de Grande-Bretagne, ainsi qu'à plusieurs accords avec les Gobelins.

Au bout de presque vingt ans de contacts, voulus et souhaités par la vieille chancelière, avec le monde magique, elle en maîtrisait à peu près tous les tenants et aboutissants. Le nom de Mrs Weasley ne lui était pas inconnu et elle avait appris sa nomination à la tête du monde magique britannique avec une certaine satisfaction.

Cela ferait plus qu'une autre femme dans la salle, avec Kolinda Grabar, la présidente croate, la très jeune Sanna Marin, nouvellement à la tête de la Finlande et Nadia Kaliningrad, leur homologue balto-polonaise côté magique.

Angela Merkel espérait davantage de cette figure politique britannique. Cependant, elle avait très vite remarqué que le courant ne passait absolument pas entre Mrs Weasley et Emmanuel Macron, pas plus qu'avec Kolinda Grabar. Mrs Weasley savait-elle que la présidente croate avait des positions conservatrices et parfois pour le moins ambiguës ? Sûrement si elle s'informait un minimum. La mésentente avec Emmanuel Macron était en revanche moins facilement explicable.

La vieille chancelière prêta une oreille particulière à l'ouverture de la séance, présidée par Mrs Weasley en personne puisque la rencontre avait lieu sur le sol britannique. Le monde magique était agité par une controverse autour du statut des Gobelins (pour changer…), après une série de provocations réciproques. La chose était habituelle, on aborderait ensuite probablement la question du Proche-Orient.

A force d'assister à ces réunions, Angela Merkel pouvait en prévoir leur développement à la minute près. Le Proche-Orient avait toujours fait parler de lui. Lorsque Mrs Weasley aborda le sujet, la vieille chancelière comprit soudain l'inimitié entretenue avec Emmanuel Macron : la quadragénaire semblait particulièrement bienveillante par rapport aux Djinns du Renoncement, cet état dans l'état qui avait pris part au conflit pour tenter de sanctuariser des zones refuges.

La nouvelle Ministre de la magie anglaise avait donc pris position de manière diamétralement opposée à ses homologues du monde magique, lesquels ne voulaient pas entendre parler d'une interaction avec les moldus et combattaient vigoureusement ce qu'ils appelaient une ingérence.

D'ailleurs, le concert de protestations se fit entendre sans délais parmi les sorciers. Comme Sanna Marin lui jetait un regard un peu effrayé et incrédule, Merkel se leva et demanda la parole avec toute l'autorité qu'elle pouvait dégager.

L'effet fut immédiat, l'assistance se calma immédiatement mais elle remarqua les regards d'inquiétude polis vis à vis de son grand âge et de sa fatigue croissante, lesquels se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux à présent.

« Heureusement que c'est mon dernier mandat » songea t-elle en son for intérieur.

\- Pardonnez mon intervention, Messieurs dames, dit-elle d'une voix ferme à l'assistance. Mais je trouverais judicieux qu'au sein de cette assemblée nous ne nous répandions pas en cris d'orfraie dès qu'un sujet heurte nos principes. Nous savons depuis plus de dix ans que cette organisation existe, et d'ailleurs qu'elle n'est pas la seule au Proche-Orient. D'autres combattent dans des camps qu'on se saurait qualifier d'honorables et les dégâts sont immenses dans nos deux mondes. Les guerres qui sévissent là-bas ravagent les pays et la simple pensée que des sorciers y participent augmente encore mes inquiétudes.

\- D'autant que vous avez ouvert grand vos portes, grinça un extrême-droite notoire d'Europe de l'Est.

Merkel l'ignora et poursuivit, puisqu'on était arrivé au chapitre qui l'intéressait :

\- Nous devons arrêter de camper sur nos positions identitaires en dépit de toute réflexion, je ne parle pas que pour nous moldus. Ce conflit dégénère depuis trop longtemps et, en effet, je suis de l'avis de Mrs Weasley quand à laisser les Djinns du Renoncement poursuivre leur œuvre.

\- Au risque qu'ils dévoilent au grand jour notre existence ! Répliqua Nadia Kaliningrad d'une voix peu amène.

\- Je vous en prie Nadia ! Répliqua Mrs Weasley (tiens, elles s'appelaient par leur prénom?) Notre existence en Europe du Nord et au Pays baltes ne tardera plus à être officielle. Avec le nombre de wiccans et autres rebouteux qui ont pignons sur rue.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des néo-païens ! Siffla la ministre balte avec fureur. Notre identité sorcière a bien des fondements et nous n'avons rien à voir avec les wiccans.

\- Si l'on exclut le fait que nombre d'entre vous utilisent cette couverture pour fréquenter le monde moldu.

\- Ce qui ne fait pas de cette minorité des traîtres au secret magique !

\- Mesdemoiselles…

Le notoire extrême-droite de Hongrie s'était levé et levait les mains comme une demande d'apaisement. Ce qui montrait un courage relatif au vu de son absence de pouvoirs magiques et de sa maîtrise très approximative de l'anglais. Les deux femmes se retournèrent et le toisèrent avec froideur :

\- Mesdames, corrigea sèchement Nadia Kaliningrad avant de reporter son regard sur Mrs Weasley.

Elle céda cependant, après quelques secondes de silence et se rassit, non sans déclarer au passage :

\- Je refuse que l'Europe appuie ce groupuscule que je considère comme aussi dangereux que tous ceux qui agissent dans la région.

L'ensemble de l'assistance acquiesça en marquant son approbation, moldus comme sorciers d'ailleurs. Seul Jonathan Adler, ministre magique du Saint Empire, et Angela Merkel ne se joignirent pas au mouvement. L'homme de soixante ans prit aussitôt la parole :

\- Il nous faut cependant trancher sur la conduite à tenir quant-aux Djinn du Renoncement qui finissent par se réfugier en Europe.

\- Qu'on les expulse ! Répliqua l'extrême-droite hongrois. Ils n'ont rien à faire sur le sol européen.

Son homologue du monde magique, consterné, se frappa le visage. Angela Merkel le côtoyait depuis suffisamment d'années pour savoir qu'il avait eu beaucoup de fil à retordre avec ce populiste lorsque celui-ci avait fini par être élu. Nadia Kaliningrad n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu beaucoup plus de chance. Dans les pays Scandinaves cependant, la situation était inverse : des dirigeants tolérants côté moldu, et deux ministres anti-moldus côté sorcier. D'ailleurs, ceux-ci appuyaient bruyamment l'extrême-droite hongrois… Lequel était un moldu.

Bref, tout dans l'ordre et la cohérence.

Angela Merkel remarqua alors que Boris Johnson et Emmanuel Macron discutaient à voix basse d'un air grave. Elle leur envoya un regard agacé qu'ils ignorèrent. Jonathan Adler les questionna d'une voix douce :

\- Messieurs Macron et Johnson, je vois que vous discutez ensemble du sujet qui nous occupe et j'aimerais avoir votre avis. Que pensez-vous donc de la situation ?

\- Nous discutons d'autres choses, répondit froidement Emmanuel Macron.

Jonathan Adler lui adressa un sourire gentiment supérieur qu'il accompagna d'une des petites phrases taquines dont il avait le secret :

\- Emmanuel, mon ami… Devrai-je vous rappeler une énième fois ce que signifie être un legilimens ? La dernière fois, vous m'avez mis au défi de prouver mes dires, et il me semble que ma réponse vous a quelque-peu vexé.

Angela étouffa un petit rire à l'évocation de ce souvenir cocasse. Boris Johnson essaya de sauver la situation :

\- Je disais en effet à Emmanuel que, bien que la situation ne nous concerne plus vraiment, à présent que mon pays a quitté l'Europe…

\- L'Union Européenne,par Merlin ! Râla Mrs Weasley. Pas l'Europe, notre pays ne s'est pas dressé sur ses pattes pour partir en Amérique ! Et la situation nous concerne toujours autant car les sorciers n'ont que faire des frontières du monde moldu.

\- En tout cas, répondit Emmanuel Macron. Il nous paraît inquiétant que les membres d'un groupuscule sorcier du Proche-Orient puissent obtenir droit d'asile sans aucun contrôle. Cela dit, en l'état actuel des choses, j'ai bien peur que le contrôle de tels mouvements nous échappe, quelle que soit notre décision, en admettant qu'elle soit commune.

\- Pour nous, moldus, il est difficile de prendre position par rapport à de tels groupes quand nous savons seulement vaguement à qui ils sont alliés. Il y a dix ans, Les Djinn du Renoncement nous étaient parfaitement inconnus : ils n'ont commencé à sortir de l'autarcie qu'à la faveur des guerres qui ont déchiré la Syrie et l'Irak, même si vous prétendez qu'ils agissaient déjà avant.

\- Dans une moindre mesure, oui, répondit le ministre de la magie israélo-palestinien. Les Djinn ont débuté il y a quelques décennies, en protégeant les maisons de leurs proches des bombes moldues ou des maléfices lancés contre l'un ou l'autre camps. Ils se sont formés au Liban et ont rapidement étendu leur champs d'action à notre pays. Les sorciers israélo-palestiniens leur doivent beaucoup, même s'ils ont échoué à rendre aussi sa paix au monde moldu.

\- On peut faire le même constat pour le Liban, répondit Mrs Weasley. Mais avec la guerre en Syrie, les choses ont pris un autre tour car d'autres groupes de sorciers, certains beaucoup moins bienveillants se sont formés.

\- Leur action est menacée de manière générale et ils sont en passe de faire les frais d'une coalition de groupes alliés par nécessité à leurs pires ennemis côté moldu. Et nous savons que le but de ces groupes est de les faire disparaître.

L'extrême-droite hongrois prit alors la parole :

\- Sauf votre respect, Monsieur le ministre arabe, nous savons également par vos rapports que le positionnement de ce groupe par rapport aux moldus devient de plus en plus ambigu. De plus, il est pratiquement réduit à l'impuissance depuis plusieurs mois, car infiltré par des agents ennemis. Devons-nous prendre le risque d'accueillir l'ennemi en personne sur notre territoire ?

Angela Merkel poussa un profond soupir et sentit l'agacement l'envahir au fur et à mesure que la discussion s'enlisait. Elle détestait ces moments stériles où les positions se campaient de plus belle. Malgré son implication dans cette rencontre, elle ressentit un vif soulagement lorsque l'heure de passer à table arriva. Bouger ! Enfin ! Même si ce n'était que pour se rendre à table.

A sa demande, Jonathan Adler et elle-même étaient placés côte-à-côtes. À sa droite se trouvait Sanna Marin et à la gauche du ministre magique du Saint-Empire, Nadia Kaliningrad. Mrs Weasley était de son côté encadrée de Boris Johnson et de Sean O'Relly, ministre de la magie d'Irlande. Alexandre Maxime avait de son côté reçu une place aux côtés de son homologue français, ce qui semblait l'enchanter : les deux hommes parlaient sport…

En accord avec la tradition qui existait depuis la création de cette rencontre, les cultures culinaires étaient mélangées et Angela Merkel se fit servir avec plaisir un verre de jus de citrouille, sachant d'expérience qu'il était impossible d'en imiter le goût dans le monde moldu. Elle accepterait plus tard un Whisky pur feu. En revanche, la Bieraubeurre ne l'attirait pas du tout.

Alors que le repas allait bon train, un sorcier du ministère entra soudain dans la pièce et se dirigea d'un pas empressé vers Mrs Weasley à qui il parla à voix basse mais sur un ton pressant. Elle se leva de table, soudain très pâle, et le suivit hors de la pièce.

Elle ne reparut pas au repas et le directeur de la Justice magique vint la remplacer au bout d'une demi-heure. A sa mine grave, Angela Merkel comprit qu'un événement terrible s'était produit dans le monde magique et guetta les réaction de Jonathan Adler.

Ce dernier sortit quelques instants, tout comme Alexandre Maxime. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, elle leur lança un regard interrogateur auquel Jonathan répondit :

\- Il y a eu une attaque de mages noirs sur le Chemin de Traverse : un haut lieu de la vie sorcière à Londres. Pour l'instant, le bilan est d'une quinzaine de morts… Dont deux dénommés « Weasley ». Je ne sais pas exactement de qui il s'agit mais c'est obligatoirement la famille proche de Mrs Weasley.

\- Mon Dieu ! Je connais le Chemin de Taverse, que s'est-il passé ?

\- Des explosions et des maléfices à ce qui semble, dirigés contre trois boutiques en particulier : la librairie Fleury et Bott, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux des frères Weasley et Ollivander, le marchand de baguettes.

Angela Merkel essaya de se remémorer la configuration du Chemin de Traverse qu'elle avait visité à deux reprises. Elle remarqua alors que l'assistance se rapprochait d'eux.

\- Si je ne me trompe pas… Répondit-elle à Jonathan, ces trois commerces ne sont pas situés les uns à côté des autres.

\- Non, pas du tout, il y a plusieurs boutiques d'écart entre chacun d'eux.

\- Donc on peut probablement exclure une attaque au hasard.

\- On peut l'exclure, il n'y a même pas de « probablement ».

Angela Merkel et tout le reste de l'assistance se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers Sean O'Relly, le ministre de la magie irlandais :

\- Pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, Mrs Weasley est en train de faire passer une série de lois qui provoquent d'énormes remous dans le monde magique britannique.

\- Vous parlez de l'émancipation des elfes de maison ? Demanda Angela Merkel.

\- Exactement, et laissez-moi vous dire que la violence est montée crescendo lorsque la première mesure a été mise en application il y a un mois.

\- Vous pensez donc que la famille de Mrs Weasley aurait été visée en représailles.

\- Cela va même au-delà : les trois commerces ont été visés en raison de leur positionnement : la librairie Fleury et Bott a commercialisé de nombreux ouvrages qui vont dans le sens de l'émancipation, Ollivander, le fabriquant de baguettes, a accepté de pratiquer des tests sur la possibilité de fournir aux elfes des baguettes magiques et Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, en plus d'être une entreprise appartenant à la famille Weasley, emploie depuis de nombreuses années des elfes qui sont salariés… Avec les mêmes droits que n'importe quel travailleur sorcier.

\- Autant se mettre une cible sur le dos, marmonna quelqu'un dans l'assistance.

Avec un sombre pressentiment pour Mrs Weasley, Angela Merkel se fit la réflexion que, finalement, certaines choses lui avaient pour l'instant été épargnées.


	2. Chapter 2

Il s'était attablé avec elle chez Florian Fortarôme et la regardait à présent siroter son Milkshake avec délectation. Lui-même profitait de l'instant présent, car il avait bien peu souvent l'occasion de voir sa jeune cousine, quand bien même il l'adorait.

Sa coupe « Sorcière blanche » servie, il regarda quelques instants avec malice le joli visage altier de la jeune femme, encadré de larges boucles brun foncé et éclairé de deux grands yeux noirs. Enfin, il se décida à lancer sa pique :

\- Et les amours Eris ? Toujours rien en vue ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui de l'air mi-intrigué, mi-agacé auquel elle l'avait habitué.

Il fallait sûrement un peu de temps pour que ses rouages de surdouée enregistrent la question dans la catégorie des taquineries et décide quoi y répondre.

\- Pour l'instant, finit-elle par dire. La solitude est ce qui me convient le mieux. Ni mon rythme de vie, ni mes sentiments ne se prêteraient à une existence à deux.

\- Il est vrai que tu n'as guère le caractère à t'encombrer d'un homme, mais prends tout de même garde. Vieillir seul n'est pas bon, je te parle d'expérience.

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, répondit la jeune femme.

Il lui renvoya un regard étonné d'où il ne parvint pas totalement à faire disparaître son indignation soudaine, ce qui n'échappa pas à Eris :

\- Je veux simplement dire que tu n'es pas vieux Drago. Pas que tu n'as pas l'expérience de la solitude.

Il se détendit et répondit d'une voix qu'il tentait de rendre plus douce :

\- Je me sens vieux, c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Tu te sens vieux parce ce que la perte que tu as subie est comme un avant-goût de la vieillesse, et parce que tu as l'impression que ta vie doit logiquement décliner. Mais tu n'es pas vieux Drago, et tu as le choix.

Il chassa d'un geste sec les paroles de sa cousine et voulut la sermonner, mais la jeune femme ne le laissa pas seulement reprendre :

\- Mais assez parlé de toi, je crains que tu n'en supporte pas davantage.

\- Eris !

\- Si je dois mourir seule et sans bruit Drago, alors je mourrai seule et sans bruit. Les gens comme moi ne sont pas destinés à faire dans le mélodrame. Et puis, pour l'instant je ne suis ni seule, ni silencieuse.

\- C'est vrai, avec toute la smala que ton père a ramassée à Azkaban il y a vingt ans...

\- Pour l'instant, je suis avec toi, c'est ce que je voulais dire. Et pour ce qui est de la smala, je crois que c'est le plus beau cadeau que mon père m'aie fait.

\- Puisse t-il reposer en paix, répondit cérémonieusement Drago en levant sa coupe glacée.

Ils se regardèrent d'un même air de défi malicieux :

\- Bref, continua Eris. De toute façon, je crains de ne pas être destinée à vieillir.

\- C'est vrai qu'au vu de tes missions aussi risquées les unes que les autres, ton espérance de vie est sujette à inquiétudes.

Drago avait dit cela d'un ton légèrement provocateur. Eris hésita une nouvelle fois au dessus de son fond de milkshake, sur la suite à donner à une telle pique :

\- Je ne vais pas te rappeler l'incidence de ton état psychologique sur ta propre espérance de vie, répondit-elle d'une voix neutre, comme pour elle-même.

Une telle réplique aurait du valoir à Eris une secousse mémorable, Drago n'aurait jamais toléré de quiconque une allusion au décès de son épouse, qui d'ordinaire le plongeait dans le plus noir des désespoirs.

Mais voilà, Eris faisait exception. Son esprit de surdouée n'avait jamais pu s'accommoder des réactions de circonstances. Chez elle, émotions et sentiments n'étaient pas soumis à approbation des pairs et l'interaction avec d'autres personnes pouvait se révéler compliquée. Drago le savait très bien

Durant son enfance et son adolescence, la jeune fille avait été fortement contenue par sa grand-mère qui redoutait que de tels écarts ne lui soient nuisibles. Pourtant cette « manie » qu'elle avait gardée de dire à voix haute et neutre ses sentiments les plus profonds ou ceux qu'elle discernait chez les autres s'était souvent révélée un véritable superpouvoir.

Le regard des autres n'agissait ainsi pas vraiment sur elle, mais elle-même agissait dessus par ce biais, en exprimant à voix haute ce que certains n'auraient même pas osé penser. Son absence de crainte la mettait également hors d'atteinte des pressions psychologiques et des sous-entendus que certains (Lucius en premier) ne s'étaient jamais privés de lui glisser.

Capable de rester impassible à l'annonce d'une nouvelle terrible, Eris n'en était pas pour autant insensible. Drago se souvenait encore de sa réaction froide et logique à l'annonce de l'assassinat de leur grand-mère. Eris n'avait pas versé une larme, ne s'était pas effondrée. En revanche elle n'avait pas connu de repos avant d'avoir attrapé le coupable au risque de sa propre vie.

A l'époque, elle n'avait pas quinze ans et l'événement avait marqué le début de sa carrière d'auror, laquelle était déjà très brillante alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une petite trentaine d'années.

Drago connaissait une autre de ses motivations à rester seule : adolescente, Eris avait déjà perdu son père et sa grand-mère, deux événements qui l'avaient bien plus ébranlée que cela n'était visible, et qui avaient largement contribué à faire d'elle la femme forte mais solitaire qu'elle était devenue.

Il voulut lui en faire la remarque, mais à cette instant une série d'explosions déchira le bourdonnement animé de l'avenue. Drago se retrouva projeté au sol et se rendit compte qu'Eris avait bondit sur lui et les avait entraînés tous deux sous la table, protégés d'un côté par une solide cornue remplie de géraniums mordeurs.

Eris, baguette sortie, risqua un œil derrière la cornue. Elle se leva soudain et courut en direction d'Ollivander et de Farces pour sorciers facétieux. Drago la poursuivit avec un juron.


End file.
